A Reunion To Remember
by shiplover
Summary: There is a 15 year reunion in Vancouver and two people show up from the SGC, you can guess the rest, I don’t want to spoil it!


Title: A reunion to remember   
Author: Shiplover:-zinah  
Email: QUADIR6@aol.com  
Status: Incomplete   
Pairings: Sam/Jack   
Spoilers: all seasons, up to and including six(maybe don't know yet)  
Season: future  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: There is a 15 year reunion in Vancouver and two people show up from the SGC, you can guess the rest, I don't want to spoil it!  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. Sugerbabes: Round, This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. I am sorry if I nicked anyone's ideas, I didn't mean to, just tell me, and I'll remove it!:  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first ever, I have a lot of school work, so I doubt that I'll get much time, but all my spare time was originally devoted to reading fanfic, now I hope to write it, if people like, before I couldn't review coz I wasn't a member so even if your not please do review and send one to my email, thanks!  
Sometimes I read fics, which were totally smooth and slow at the beginning, but then they went and did something ridiculous that they would never do, I don't know if that will be the story with this yet, you'll have to see.  
  
  
A reunion to remember  
  
Geez, a party, its been a long time...wow, this is going to be one interesting night.  
Jack O'neill mused as he was walking down the vaguely empty corridors of the SGC. He nodded at various airmen as they passed him by with a salute. He found himself heading in the direction of Carter's lab, he thought that he should check on her, just to make sure that she wasn't staying at the SGC working her ass off for the next 6 weeks of downtime they had, although it would probably be cut in half by some deformed Goa'uld who has his panties in a twist. He arrived at her office which had the light on, as he had expected, he doubted that she would come out of whatever trance of work she was in and, 'take it easy' for a whole 6 weeks, but he could try and get her 'take care' for one night, at least. He knocked at her door listening at the sound of the room being colonel proof before he would hear her sound of approval.  
  
  
God, I can't believe that I'm actually going through with this, but what the hell, it should be fun, and hey I should get to take one night off ...right?   
She heard a knock at her door and instantly knew who it was. It was the special knock that only the Colonel used, she quickly grabbed all of the expensive equipment off the table and hurriedly put it in her cupboard. She sounded a soft 'come in,' and the door opened to show one of the main guy's in her life, oh and her commanding officer.  
'Hey Carter'  
'Hey sir'  
'Whatcha doing'  
'Oh nothing much'  
'you're not planning on staying here are ya?'  
Carter thought for a moment, should she tell him where she was really going, her 15 year high school reunion, but then he would ask more questions, and then probably asking if he could come or not, and that was one thing she could not let him do, it was the last thing she'd ever let him do...see her high school years, it was everything that she wasn't now, she would never see the end of it, he'd never let it go...but how would she say no to him, he might be hurt, or think that I'm going on a date or something. Well I guess that just leaves one thing...I'll have to lie.  
'No, I'm actually quite tired, I was about to head home'  
  
  
God she is such a bad actress, I know that isn't what he's gonna do, I can just tell, well I guess I'll just have to take her home, just to make sure.  
'I'll drop you'  
Carter was surprised at first, but accepted gratefully, realising that he didn't believe her.  
'Thanks sir.'  
  
In the Car....  
  
'So you doing anything tonight sir?'  
'No.' Jack said plainly.  
God I'm so good I should win an Emny.   
'Just going home, planning on watching that film...Star something....'  
'Star Wars sir'  
Thank god, she didn't notice....and the Oscar goes to...drum roll please... God, I wonder if my knee will hold out tonight, I wonder if the others at the reunion are as old looking as me. I doubt it, they probably haven't died the number of times I have. All the old juniors and seniors will be there, right from the bottom of the school to the top, tht doesn't really matter to me, I didn't really know the kids that well, or at all, just didn't have time.  
He pulls up outside her house.  
'Thanks sir...goodnight'  
'goodnight Major'  
I sat in my car patiently watching her walk up to her house and give a final wave before stepping inside, I pull off the kerb and head to my house to get ready.  
  
  
I cannot believe the dress code! We have to go dressed in our younger forms... I guess that I should be thank full that I was a cheerleader otherwise I would've had to wear that 70's crap. Wow...I can't believe it fits, now I don't have to head off to the shop to buy another. 5.15pm, great, half-an-hour to get to the hairdressers.  
  
  
Wow, didn't even need to suck anything in, I guess that's what 5 and somewhat years of wormhole travel, fighting battles etcetera, etcetera gets you. Not being big-headed or anything but my muscles look great in this football outfit, I think that the shoulder pads might be crushing my biceps a bit though.   
He looks at the logo on the front, Vancouver Vermonts, god knows what that means, but they were the best, won 6 times in the National League Championships.  
5.30pm, still ages to go, Jack leaves to go clean up his motor.  
  
6.30pm, this hair is really heavy, but it's a necessity, my hair was like this before, long and perfectly straight.  
Sam gets up from her chair pays the money and makes her way to her car. She heads off for Vancouver Elementary High School.  
  
  
I think that it's about dry now, I have to go anyway or I'll be late, not that I was ever on time in high school. Well here goes nothing.  
  
  
As soon as I entered, I was surrounded by a group of strangely familiar people who were all hugging me and saying things like, 'You haven't changed a bit,' which was the last thing that I wanted to hear.   
After billion, 'hi, how are you' and ' fine never better.' She finally managed to sit down at their group of the year table, as the crowd slowly moved to the doorway blocking whomever the unlucky person was from my view, she thought it was a jock from the look of the uniform, wow look at those muscles, wow! No! I shouldn't think like that, there is another guy in my lie, a very special C.O.  
  
  
As I entered the room, a surge of people came towards me, so I was still recognisable underneath the grey. After meeting and greeting what he thought must have been 300 people, he got the chance to sit down at his group of the year table.   
A girl with dark brown hair came and sat next to him, he thought that he had seen her before, he wondered why she had sat there, it was assigned for The Prom Queen of their year, 'Hi, I'm Charlotte.'   
His mouth dropped open, it was Charlotte Eliot, his queen. Wow she had changed... wow...  
'Are you okay'  
He managed a quick 'mmm' before he settled his gaze onto his plate before his eyes went elsewhere.   
  
  
My old best friend started to talk to me as if there was no tomorrow and everyone around the table was listening including my old king, Hot...sorry Josh, uh huh Josh.  
'So what have you been doing?'  
'Air force.'  
'What?' She seemed shocked, as were the other faces around the table.  
'Air force,' I then realised why she was shocked and quickly finished off, ' Cute Guys.' I received relieved faces from around the table.  
'Oh, wow, they must be F.I.T'  
'mmm' I mumbled as I took a sip of chardonnay from my glass.  
'You know that we're performing today, don't you?'  
Sam literally spat out what was left in her mouth of the chardonnay onto some poor girl sitting opposite her, she didn't seem to mind, she couldn't quite remember her name and so carter just guessed that she was probably just one of her pre-sheep.  
'What?!'   
'We're performing...please don't be mad' She said as she slowly seemed to shrink into her chair, she realised that she was afraid of her, then she realised that she used to be a bitch in school, well not a really mean one, but when someone got her angry, she went nuts. She then took this into thought, maybe she should do it, just for old-times sake, who was she ever gonna see from here ever again, she may as well go out with a blast.   
'Okay, I'll do it'  
'Thanks a lot Sammie'  
'It okay'  
  
  
Everyone started to ask me lots of questions, they all seemed really impressed when I told them that I was a colonel. Out of the corner of my eye I could see another best of the best table, they must have been juniors, pretty young. I saw the back of one longish blonde haired girl stand up, she was a cheerleader sat in the prom queen's seat, she must have been beautiful, he thought. He scowled at himself for thinking like that his heart belonged to a Major. I was in a great mood till they said that we would be performing.  
'What!' He shouted as he got up from the table.  
'Just us the Band, we'll be working together with another band.'  
'Which one?'  
'A junior one'  
'What?'  
'They're the best Jack'  
'Fine'  
'What?  
'I said fine'  
'You mean you'll do it?  
'Oh for crying out load, yes, I will!'  
'Thanks, they'll do a couple first with routines then afterwards we'll do some with them.'  
'Fine' Jack said as he pushed back his chair, he could see a band setting up on the stage and space being cleared in front of it, lots of space, he turned to leave the table.  
'Where are you going?'  
'To look at stuff,' and with that he left the table to look at the pictures laid out in front of the building on the honour walls.   
He could hear a gorgeous voice start to sing, he wanted to watch but didn't...in case...  
He started to brose through the pictures starting with his year, the top of the school at that time, he went through them, continuingly listening to the band with the lovely vocalist as the lead, he thought that it sounded familiar, but then again, what wouldn't he was at a reunion for crying out load. He suddenly froze when he came to a picture of the cheerleader, was that captain....no it couldn't be, he started to go through the last of the pictures quicker, he cam to the last page, all the Prom Kings and Queens there...Oh My God. It was Sam, looking beautiful, suddenly that voice brought him back to life, he thought it was wishful thinking, its not like she was going to be there, she said that she was going to go to sleep, at home, but still he ran into the building once more, with the book still in hand, And there she was, in a little cheerleader outfit, standing on that huge stage, band behind her singing. The book dropped out of his hand and landed on the floor with a thud. He couldn't hear it coz of the music, but he was sure it had happened, his heart had stopped momentarily.   
  
'Does it hurt when you've seen how I've done?   
Thought that I wouldn't be long, never thought that you could be soo cruel.  
All I need is a friend,  
Who'll be by my side...  
We'll go Round and round and round and round....'  
She suddenly jumped off the stage in a triple summersault landing perfectly, soon followed by the other cheerleaders, who then started to do a dance routine to the bands music. Each cheerleader was accompanied in the dance routine, by a jock, probably his or her old boyfriends, as Jack recognised the boy with Sam as the King.  
'Jack'  
Someone calling his name pulled him out of his trance. 'Jack!'  
'What?'  
'We have to join in now!'  
'Now?'  
'Yup'  
'Okay'  
I came from behind and quickly tapped Sam's King, and quietly asked to swap, he agreed when he realised who I was. I started to dance behind Sam, and she was none the wiser. She glanced back to smile at me, and then turned back around again. Hold on had she known all this time? She suddenly jolted her head back round with a shocked expression on her face and she froze, thank god it was the end of the song, or she would have stuck out like a sore thumb. 'wh..asd...dfw..' She stuttered something that was indefinable.  
  
More to come if you review and want more, I have lots of work to do, so have to leave you there....  
zinzinxxx 


End file.
